Igor (Kamen Rider)
Igor is a Gamma Superior acting as the right-hand of Adel and a major antagonist in Kamen Rider Ghost. Originally a scientist, Igor was later granted the position of magistrate by Emperor Adel following the banishment of the previous magistrate, Edith. He is the rival of Akari Tsukimura, who refers to him as KMS, an abbreviation for 'K'anpekinaru 'M'ad 'S'cientist or "Perfectionist Mad Scientist". History Incursion into the Human World Igor was first seen by Adel's side as he observed Alain using the Kamen Rider Necrom system in the human world. He later sent out the Knife Gamma to collect souls for the Gamma World. However, the Gamma monster was destroyed by Kamen Rider Ghost, who also used Himiko Damashii to free the souls captured by it. Despite this, Igor stated that the results were still satisfactory and recovered the pair of scissors used by the Knife Gamma. Using the Proto Mega Ulorder, Igor donned the mantle of the Knife Gamma himself to collect souls in the human world. He soon crossed paths with Alain and confirmed that he had been sent by Adel to "babysit" Alain in Jabel's place. He was later defeated by Takeru, with the Knife Eyecon being shattered, prompting him to return to the Gamma World. Commandeering Deep Connect Igor was later ordered by Adel to move to the next phase of their plan, being promised the position of magistrate if he was successful. Entering the human world once again, Igor began preparations for the Demia Project. He sent the Gazai Gamma to paint buildings across the city, while he entered the Deep Connect building and possessed their CEO Steve Bills with a Gamma Eyecon, allowing him to take control of the company's resources to use for his plans. Meeting back up with the Gazai Gamma, Igor ordered it to return to the World of Gamma. However, the monster refused to obey Igor, wanting to be left to paint. Claiming that Gazai had been corrupted by the human world's "impurities", Igor attempted to eliminate it but was confronted by Ghost. After being blocked by Ghost from hurting Gazai, Igor decided to retreat. Igor later had Steve Bills propose the Demia Project to the wider business community, with it being met with resounding approval. Continuing the Demia Project After Alain was framed and banished to the human world in his real body by Adel for their father's death, Igor sent a force of Gamma Commandos led by a reincarnated Machine Gun Gamma and Seiryuto to track down and kill him. However, they were all fought off and destroyed by Ghost Grateful Damashii. Igor later informed Adel that, despite Jabel's failure, progress on the Demia Project in the human world was going as planned. Stating that Jabel was of no concern, Adel ordered Igor to move to the next phase of the operation. Acting on Adel's orders, Igor sent the younger Hikoki Gamma to facilitate the creation of a red sky similar to that in the World of Gamma in the human world. He was later approached by a weakened Jabel seeking help. However, rather than provide aid to the injured Gamma Superior, Igor simply stated that Jabel was weak and thus useless and disposable. Enraged, Jabel attempted to attack Igor but instead collapsed to his knees. Igor later encountered Alain, who asked that he erase the red from the sky. Noting that Alain had once supported the Gamma's initiatives, Igor questioned whether Alain knew what he wanted anymore. Alain then assumed Necrom to fight Igor, but was overpowered by Igor using the mantle of the Book Gamma. However, Alain received assistance from the Grimm Damashii, allowing him to match up to both Igor and Hikoki. Eventually, Ghost entered the fight as Ghost Toucon Damashii, causing both Igor and Hikoki to retreat. Though the red sky was eliminated, Igor proceeded to the next phase of his plan. He had the Onpu Gamma create a musical composition to be played at the launch of the Demia Project. Despite Onpu's repeated attempts, he failed to compose a piece that satisfied Jabel, causing him to eventually run away. Tracking Onpu down, Igor found him with the Gazai Gamma, having decided to pursue a life of music rather than assist the Gamma in their plans. Annoyed at the fact that another Gamma had defected, Igor assumed the mantle of Knife Gamma to kill them both. However, he was fended off by Jabel in his Gamma Superior form, who had decided to save Takeru's friends to repay his dept to Onari. After being forced out of his transformation by Jabel, Igor vowed to eliminate them all. Akari then slapped him and criticized him for not being able to see the value in people's hearts, prompting Igor to silently retreat. Turning Good After being destroyed and revived by Takeru's wish, Igor turned away from the Demia Project. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Right-Hand Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Brainwashers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Monster Master Category:Redeemed Category:Supervillains Category:Paranormal Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Master Orator Category:Neutral Evil